Globes of Grief
by angelofmusic534
Summary: Jack and the rest of the Torchwood team have a new case on their hands. An alien device is being implanted into ordinary people, giving them powers only read about in superhero comics. Can Torchwood get to the bottom of this?
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so new account new story :-) **

**Sorry the old ones stopped halfway through though!**

**Torchwood's turn!**

**---**

Jack Harkness stood on the top of a tall office building, silhouetted against the beautiful sunset behind him. His greatcoat billowed behind him as a cool breeze ruffled his hair and blew gently on his face. He turned as he heard a door shut behind him, and he smiled as he saw Gwen standing there, her arms folded against the cold. He turned back to look down at the typical Cardiff street below.

"Joining me on the edge?" he said, as Gwen went to stand next to him. She smiled.

"Owen wanted me to come and find you, he said he's got some new results from the autopsy yesterday."

Jack sighed.

"No rest for the wicked. Or even bosses, for that matter. Come on then." He turned and walked back to the door that Gwen had come through.

"Ladies first" he said as he held the door open for her. She grinned and walked inside, Jack following in close pursuit. She waited for him to join her at her side before heading off back to the Hub.

"So what's he found?" Jack asked as they walked.

"Something supernatural, he said. Lily was definitely human, but it sounded as though there was something alien inside her, giving her all of that power." Gwen shrugged. "I dunno, you'll have to ask him."

Jack nodded and quickened his pace slightly. Soon they were entering the Tourist Office that was stationed at the back of the Torchwood Hub. Ianto was behind the desk, making coffee. He looked up as they entered and greeted them with a smile.

"Coffee?" he asked, as Jack grinned broadly.

"Ianto, you know I can't get enough of you _or_ your coffee" he smiled. Ianto laughed and let them through to the Hub, where Toshiko was working on her computer and Owen was sitting behind her, playing with a wooden puzzle. He suddenly threw the block onto the table with a cry of frustration, only for Tosh to pick it up, roll her eyes and complete it in a matter of seconds. Avoiding Owen's glare, she turned to Jack and Gwen and smiled as they approached.

"So, Owen, what have you got for me?" Jack cut straight to business.

"Something weird. Very weird." Owen held out a small box, in which a small, spherical metal ball was rolling around. It had strange engravings on it, and it was giving off a light that reminded Jack of the light the Doctor's sonic screwdriver emitted. It was about the size and weight of a ping pong ball, and Jack tipped it out onto his gloved hand to examine it properly.

"What the hell?" Gwen was peering over Jack's shoulder, eager to hear what his analysis was. But Jack looked as puzzled as the rest of them.

"Tosh, have you done any scans?"

Toshiko nodded and brought up the results on one of the screens that surrounded her. She stood up to point at the screen.

"This is one I've done, kind of like an X-ray, so we can see inside. It appears to be hollow, but we didn't want to risk opening it yet nevertheless. Another one shows that it's made of an unknown metal, so that seems to confirm the fact that it's alien. And then this last one just proves there are no hidden things, such as…oh, I don't know…spikes, lasers…that sort of stuff. It appears perfectly harmless."

"Not after Lily" Owen cut in. "I'd say it was definitely that thing that caused her to go round zapping people. Nothing else was out of the ordinary when I conducted the autopsy."

"How did it get inside her, though?" Gwen was curious.

"It wasn't ingested. There's a scar on her back that implies it was implanted. The cut was untidy too, so either the person who implanted it was in a hurry, or Lily put up a damn good struggle. My money's on Lily."

"How long ago?"

"Six months, I'd say. When the not-so-mysterious-anymore deaths started."

Jack nodded and frowned. "Would make sense." He put the ball back in its box and threw it back to Owen, who caught it deftly and put it next to the now complete wooden puzzle. He stretched and got to his feet.

"Anyway, I think I deserve a drink. I've been cutting up bodies all day."

"Just as long as we don't end up cutting up yours" Jack warned him as he put his coat on. "No more drink driving. Not after last time, Mr. I've-had-nine-pints-but-I-can-still-drive-home-without-ending-up-in-the-first-ditch Harper."

Owen grimaced as the vivid memory of the paramedics cutting him out of the car became clear in his mind. He gave Gwen the thumbs up, waved goodbye to Toshiko and patted Ianto on the back as he passed him on his way out. Tosh yawned.

"If you don't mind, Jack, I need to go home and sleep."

Jack nodded and smiled warmly at her. "Just don't-"

"Switch my phone off? Couldn't if I tried, not after you meddled with it. Night, Gwen." Tosh called out as she left. Gwen grinned at Jack and started fluttering her long eyelashes. Jack sighed.

"Go on then. Tell Rhys I said hello. Not that anyone ever passes on those messages, but still." He smiled and pushed her gently away. "Seriously, go." He laughed as Gwen smiled broadly and skipped out of the door. He then turned to Ianto.

"You can go home too, if you want. Nothing to worry about here."

Ianto nodded and handed Jack his coffee. "Thanks, boss."

As Ianto left, Jack went to his office and sat in the chair behind the desk. He placed his coffee on the surface, and then ran his hand through his hair absent-mindedly. He let his mind wander as he drank the coffee, and was soon thinking of the real Jack Harkness. He felt a lump rise in his throat as he remembered how they had danced, and then kissed just before he had run away with Toshiko, back to the present day. He hastily swallowed the lump down as he remembered what would happen the next day and how...

Jack jumped as the phone rang next to him. He picked it up and heard a worried voice on the other end telling him to get down to the police station as quickly as possible. He reassured the voice he would be there soon and hung up, grabbing his coat as he did so. Shrugging it over his shoulders, he downed the last of his coffee and darted to a small concrete platform.

"May as well take the scenic route" he muttered as a grinding sound announced the hole that was appearing above him and the concrete platform started to rise, carrying him up to the spot just by the water tower by the Cardiff Millennium Centre. He amused himself for a second by telling a woman how big the jeans she was wearing made her bum look and then jumped off the concrete slab and onto the pavement. He then made his way to the police station, only to be greeted by Gwen's old policeman friend, Jimmy Mitchell. He looked worried.

"You're Gwen's boss, aren't you?"

Jack nodded. "What's up?"

"Well, we've found another one. Like that Lily Johnson, she's been going round…well…zapping people. She isn't as powerful as Lily, her victims are only unconscious, not dead." Jimmy was leading Jack to a prison cell. "Her name's Becky Stuart. Only just turned seventeen."

Jack peered into the cell at the girl inside. She was a very pretty girl, with long, layered, chestnut brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes. Her skinny frame made her seem very fragile and her delicate features made her look a little like a porcelain doll. She was shaking slightly, and Jack could tell at once that she was crying. He motioned for Jimmy to open the door and he stepped inside. Kneeling beside her, he put an arm around Becky's shoulders and started talking to her.

"Hey, sweetheart. Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

Becky looked at him with frightened eyes.

"I just can't control it"

"Control what?"

"This…power. It's like every time I get mad, it just happens…I just have to hurt someone. And then this beam comes from my fingers and…I don't mean to do it, honestly. It's like something out of bloody H.G.Wells novel."

Jack smiled.

"It's OK, I believe you, I really do. When did this start? And who caused it?"

Becky stared at him gratefully.

"You really believe me? Wow, thanks! It was about a week ago, and I don't know…there was this guy…and…" She broke down crying again.

"And? Come on Becky, tell me" Jack's voice was calm and soothing.

"Sir?" Jimmy Mitchell was standing at the door, a folder in his hand. Jack got to his feet, smiled at Becky and joined him at the door.

"Becky came into the station a week ago."

"Why?" Jack tried to keep the surprise in his voice hidden.

"She came to report a rape."


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen was happily snuggled up on Rhys' lap. They were watching a film together, but Gwen was concentrating more on the hand up her T-shirt. Rhys had been surprised to see her home so early, and had immediately scooped her up into a hug, planting a long kiss on her lips as he did so, and they had hardly taken their hands off each other since. Rhys leant in even closer.

"Fancy a trip to the bedroom?"

Gwen beamed and leapt lightly off his lap. Then her phone rang.

"If that's bloody Torchwood again…" Rhys grumbled, moping off to the bedroom alone.

Gwen answered the phone. Listened, hung up, shouted a quick goodbye to Rhys and then left.

---

Jack was trying to comfort a sobbing Becky when Gwen walked into the prison cell. Jimmy Mitchell was standing there at the door, looking rather awkward.

"What's going on?" she asked him.

"Basically, Becky's been zapping people, just like that Lily person, and your boss thinks it started about a week ago when someone raped her."

"She was raped?" Gwen tried to hide the shock and pity in her voice as she cast a glance over to Becky, who was still crying into Jack's shoulder. Jimmy nodded sympathetically as Gwen crouched down beside Jack. She laid a hand softly on Becky's shoulder, and she jumped at her gentle touch. Blushing, she wiped her eyes hastily and sniffed apologetically. Gwen smiled kindly.

"Becky, what-" she broke off suddenly as she noticed Jack's cut-it-out glare. Becky glanced up and noticed Jack frantically shaking his head and began to giggle.

"Don't worry about me" she smiled. Gwen squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"We need to get you back to Torchwood" Jack said. "You have something alien inside you, and that's not good."

"Is it that what's making me…"

"Yup."

"Can you make this all stop?"

"Sure" Jack sounded a little too reassuring, but Becky didn't notice. She nodded and got shakily to her feet. Gwen raised an eyebrow at Jack, and he replied with a look that said 'I'll-explain-later' as he helped Becky up. Jimmy let them pass him before shutting the door behind them.

"I just hope you know what you're doing" he murmured in Gwen's ear. She gave him a warm smile and patted him on the back as she followed Jack and Becky out to the SUV. She got into the back seat and leant forward so she could hear what Jack was saying.

"Becky, we need to find the man who did this to you. Did you hear a name? Get a description? Anything?"

Becky shook her head. "All I saw was his eyes, and they were just a normal blue. I know I'd recognise him if I saw him again, but I can't exactly describe him. And his voice…it was really…rich. Deep, it sounded like…well, like silk. Does that make sense?"

Jack nodded. "I can imagine. Where were you?"

"Pentrebane Street." Becky answered as she watched Jack punch it into the satellite navigation system. The cool female voice started giving them directions and Jack followed them accordingly, give or take a few shortcuts and red lights. Ten minutes later they were pulling up to the alley where Becky was raped. As they got out of the SUV, a piercing shriek filled the air.

"Sounds like he's at it again" shouted Jack as they started sprinting in the direction of the scream. Sure enough, they rounded a corner to find a man pinning a sobbing woman against the wall. He turned sharply as he heard the approaching footsteps, letting the woman run free, and scowled at the sight of Jack standing there, his arms straight in front of him, the Webley gun clutched in his hands. His eyes widened as he saw Becky. She had a strange expression on her face, and it was starting to worry Gwen.

"Jack?"

Jack turned to see Becky's eyes were wide and had a strange glint in them. He turned and grabbed her outstretched wrist.

"Becky, no! You wanted this to stop, remember?"

She turned to face him, both fury and tears visible in her eyes. Gwen placed a hand on her shoulder, but it was too late. Jack dropped her hand as though it had burned him, and darted out of the way as a bright blue beam suddenly shot from her fingers and towards the rapist. His scream pierced the air, but Becky seemed oblivious to it. She started shaking as the sound subsided, and then collapsed to the floor, motionless. Jack knelt down by her side as Gwen ran to where the rapist had been standing. Now there were just a pile of clothes, which Gwen hastily shoved into a clear plastic bag. Running back to Jack, she looked down at the unconscious Becky.

"I'm guessing we should take her back to the Hub?" she commented. She scowled at the sky as a fat drop of rain landed on her shoulder. "Especially considering not one of us has an umbrella."

Jack nodded and scooped Becky up in his arms. He gestured for Gwen to lead the way to the SUV and followed her, speeding up a little as the rain got heavier. As they got halfway to the car, Becky started stirring. She squealed as she realised she was being carried, and clung to Jack's neck as he started to run.

"Relax, I'm not going to drop you" he yelled over a clap of thunder, now sprinting to the SUV. As they reached it, Jack loaded Becky into the passenger seat and a sopping wet Gwen jumped into the back. She was glaring at her boss as he got in the drivers seat.

"OK, OK" he said with his hands up in surrender. "Torchwood issue umbrellas, noted."

Becky smiled weakly, and then put her head in her hands, crying quietly. Gwen placed a comforting hand on her shoulder but Becky shrugged it off.

"Just don't touch me" she moaned. "I should be locked up."

Jack turned his head to look at her, his eyes darting between her and the road.

"You're not a monster or a criminal, Becky. We're gonna get that thing out of you." He threw his mobile phone to Gwen. "Here, see if you can contact the others, although I expect Owen's on the pavement by now."

Gwen nodded and began dialling.

---

"Gwen? What's up?" Tosh sat up straight in her bed, a frown appearing on her face as she pressed her phone to her ear.

"Well, you know how we hoped there would never be another Lily case?"

"Oh, no."

"Oh, yes. We need you to meet us back at the Hub, is that alright?"

"I suppose." Toshiko yawned. "But tell Jack I'm expecting a full night's sleep tomorrow as compensation."

Gwen grinned as she hung up and began dialling Ianto's number.

"Hello? Jack, is that you?" Ianto had not been asleep, but fully alert and ready for the phone to ring. Gwen quickly passed the message onto him and smiled as he promised to be there ready and waiting with a fresh pot of coffee.

"Ianto, I love you!" Jack shouted down the phone as Gwen passed on this piece of information. Gwen couldn't see him, but she would have bet her newly promised Torchwood issue umbrella that Ianto was grinning on the other side of the phone call.

"Just Owen now" she commented as she began to dial. She let it ring once, twice, three times.

"Told you. Face down in a puddle." Jack was pointing to the pub on the corner and pulling up. Owen had been in a fight with some girl's boyfriend, and was indeed knocked out cold, just left there in the rain. Gwen jumped out of the car and picked him up, dragging his weight across her own shoulders as he started stirring.

"Bloody hell, Owen, thought about dieting recently?" she thought as she shoved him in the back seat. He grunted in response.

"Maybe we'll wait until tomorrow to take that thing out of you, Becky." Jack said as Gwen shut the car door.

"Why?"

"Meet Torchwood's doctor, Owen Harper."


	3. Chapter 3

Tosh and Ianto were already at the Hub by the time Jack, Becky, Gwen and Owen arrived. Jack grinned as Ianto handed them a coffee each.

"Ianto, were I not soaking wet, I would happily kiss you right now."

Becky and Gwen exchanged glances, Gwen's one of exasperation, Becky's one of complete confusion. Toshiko giggled as Owen started hiccupping and she sat up straighter in her chair.

"So, Jack. What's happening?"

Jack swallowed a mouthful of coffee before replying.

"Right, in a nutshell, Becky here was raped and, by the sounds of it, had the alien ball thing implanted inside her. But it only happens when she gets mad."

"Very mad" Becky cut in.

"Was it implanted in a different place to Lily?" Ianto was curious. Toshiko bought some pictures up of Lily's scar as Jack told Becky to turn around and lift the back of her T-shirt up. Owen darted forward, eager to help, but a slap on the hand from Becky and a thump on the back of the head from Jack sent him running away again. As a scar on Becky's back became visible, Jack nodded.

"See here," he traced the mark lightly with his finger. "This is a lot more off centre than Lily's. That one was pretty much implanted so it was a part of her spine. Maybe that's why it had such control over her. But this one is a lot more to the left, so maybe that means she has more control over it."

Becky felt small tingles creep over her as Jack's skin lightly brushed hers. She smiled slightly and let her T-shirt drop back into place once he had finished speaking. She cast a glance over to Gwen and Toshiko and noticed they both had the same look in their eye as Jack spoke. Maybe he just had that effect on everyone.

"Right, then, Becky." Jack became a little more business-like. "Do you mind if we conduct a couple of tests before we take the alien device out of you? It would help, I think." He smiled as Becky nodded. "You don't mind getting mad again?"

Becky shook her head. Gwen pulled Jack to one side.

"What tests? And who exactly is she going to zap?"

"Someone who can come back to life after the zapping?" Jack laughed at Gwen's horrified stare. "The rapist was different, I don't think he there was enough human left in him to survive without being turned to dust. And she was madder with him than I can make her mad with me. I mean, who could stay angry at this face? Trust me, Gwen."

Gwen was sceptical, but made no move to show her doubts. Jack smiled and led Becky to the room they used as an interrogation room when needed. Setting up a camera at one end of the room, he stood Becky at the other end and then went back to stand next to the camera. Toshiko, Gwen and Ianto were at the computers, monitoring the surveillance camera as well as the one Jack had set up, and a sober Owen was just outside the interrogation room door, ready for any accidents that may occur. Once they were ready, Jack turned to face Becky, looking her in the eye.

"OK, Becky, I need you to get mad at me. Really mad."

Becky stared, her expression one of horror. She instantly put her hands behind her back, but Jack moved forwards, took both her hands in his and brought them back to the front of her body.

"I can't get mad at_ you_ though, I might hurt you!"

"That's the whole idea. Trust me, it'd take a lot of power to finish this piece of ass" he winked. "And you're not that powerful yet. No offence."

"Promise you'll be alright?"

"I promise. Scout's honour" he held up three fingers solemnly.

Becky smiled reluctantly. "Fine then. But how were you planning to make me-"

"What if I told you I could have stopped what happened the night of the fire?" Jack cut in, murmuring into her ear in a low, emotionless voice. "The night of your aunts wedding? The night you lost them all. What if I told you I could have stopped it but just chose not to?"

Becky stared at him, tears filling her wide eyes. She shook her head silently, refusing to believe him. Jack continued.

"What if I told you I knew who started that fire? And why you were the only one to make it out alive?"

"Stop it" Becky whispered. She was starting to shake. "Please."

"You lost them all that night, Becky. Your whole family. Wouldn't a little bit of revenge be the sweetest thing right now?"

"I said stop!" Becky suddenly screamed, lifting her hand in one quick motion and catching Jack completely off guard. The blue light shot from her fingers and hit Jack squarely in the chest, knocking him off his feet onto the floor, where he lay completely motionless.

"Oh, my god, Jack?" Becky whimpered. The blue light had disappeared and she was shaking uncontrollably, tears spilling from her eyes. She darted forward and knelt by Jack's side, nervously feeling for a pulse and checking his breathing. When she found none, she let out a small squeak and gently lifted his head in her hands.

"Jack? Please, Jack, I didn't mean to…please wake up? You promised, you promised you'd be OK. You promised, Jack. I…bloody hell!"

Jack suddenly took a deep breath as though he had just been underwater and his head was now breaking the surface. He grabbed Becky's arm as he took a couple more steady breaths and then turned to look at Becky. He winked, and then yelped in pain as she delivered a blow to his head. And then another.

"You…should…have…told…me! I…thought…I…had…killed…you" she said with each slap she served. She then broke down crying and let Jack sit up and hold her close while she sobbed into his chest.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Really sorry. I think we'll leave the tests at that" he added. He held Becky at arms length and started rubbing his chest.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, but you left mascara marks down my shirt, thank you very much."

Becky giggled and brushed the worst of it away. She wiped her own eyes and sniffed a little.

"Anyway, shall we go and see the footage?" Becky nodded and let Jack pull her by the hands to her feet. She steadied herself for a moment and then straightened up, following Jack back to the main area of the Hub. Once they entered, Toshiko replayed the footage in slow motion and all of them crowded closer to see.

"No way" Becky whispered as they watched the part where she had lost her temper completely.

"Replay that?" Jack wondered if he had seen it correctly. Tosh replayed the part as requested, and all five of them gasped as they saw the brilliant blue light not only being issued from her outstretched hand, but flashing in her eyes, completely blinding her.

"That's…weird" Owen commented lamely. Jack gave him an exasperated look.

"Really, because I thought it was common practice for humans' eyes to perform a mini light show" he said sarcastically. Owen shrugged in response.

"Er, would it be too much to ask to get this thing out of me?" Becky asked. Jack shook his head.

"We could do that now. Owen?" Owen nodded and motioned for them to follow him to the medical room.

"Now, Miss. Stuart, general or local anaesthetic?"

"Local, please. I don't trust doctors." She winked as Owen frowned. Jack smiled appreciatively. "As long as" she continued, turning to Jack, "I have someone there to hold my hand. I don't like the idea of just me and the guy who's only just managed to reach a sober level, thank you."

Jack grinned. "I like that description of you, Owen." He laughed at Owen's scowl.

"One word of advice, don't tease the man who's about to cut you open"

"Sorry." Becky smiled as Owen administered the anaesthetic. Jack squeezed her hand and stayed talking to her as Owen removed the alien device from her body. He studied the ball for a second, noted it looked pretty much identical to the one from Lily's spine, and then proceeded to stitch the cut he had made along Becky's back.

"Voila" he said as he cut the thread. "One alien device, safely removed."

"Side effects?" Jack tried to sound casual.

"Yet to be seen. Remember the last and only person we've done this operation on was dead at the time."

"Good point. I'm just hoping that's not a side effect" murmured Jack into Owen's ear.


	4. Chapter 4

Becky was standing outside in a quiet spot, watching the sun rise. She was leaning on a rail, looking out over Cardiff Bay while the sky turned into a rainbow of colours as the sun started peeping over the horizon. Jack pulled up in the SUV on the otherwise deserted road behind her and got out of the car. He paused for a second as she turned around.

"Estelle?" he whispered, but Becky couldn't hear him.

"You alright?" she asked. "You look a bit…stunned."

Jack shook his head and smiled.

"It's just…" he paused again and studied her more closely. The sun was shining behind her, making her long, thick hair seem like it was a deep red colour. Her pale face almost seemed whiter than usual, her soft skin emitted a glow that he had only seen when he looked at one other person. But that was years ago.

"You remind me of someone I once knew." Jack said, joining Becky at the rail. "I met her a lifetime ago, and loved her at first sight."

"Who was she?"

"Her name was Estelle Cole." The name almost bought tears to Jack's eyes, but not so much as seeing how much Becky resembled her did.

"When you say a lifetime ago…"

"It was 1941. She was seventeen years old, and so beautiful. I met her at the London Astoria on Charing Cross Road. But then she became a member of the Woman's Land Army and I left to go and travel. I met her again a few years back, but I just told her I was her lost lover's son. It's horrible to come back and see someone you love has changed so much. But I'll always remember her looking like, well, like the way you do now. I've loved since, but I'll never forget Estelle."

"What happened to her?"

"She died. She called me for help, but we got there too late. She was eighty years old. We had made a vow to stay with each other until we died, and I just thank God I was able to keep that promise. Even if she never realised it was me."

Becky could see this was painful for Jack to talk about, so she changed the subject slightly.

"But there's no way you could have been alive in 1941! You're not old enough!"

"Yeah, time travel does that to you" Jack said, winking. Becky gaped. _Time travel? _Jack began telling Becky his life story, about how he had been a con man before meeting the Doctor, and how he had travelled in time with him for a short while. He talked of how Rose Tyler had brought him back to life for good and how he was left on Satellite 5, meaning he had to use the Vortex Manipulator to get back home. He told her how he had ended up stranded in 1869 and had to wait patiently for the Doctor to pick him up again, ageing only minimally, with one or two grey hairs in one hundred years. Once he had finished telling Becky of his most recent adventures with the Doctor and Martha, the sun was already high in the sky. Becky had a thousand questions she wanted to ask, and knew she probably never would ask them all, but there was one that stuck out prominently in her mind.

"So, this Rose, she brought you back for good? You can't die? Ever?"

Jack shook his head.

"You got it. I'm immortal. A fact of the timeline, apparently."

Becky contemplated this.

"Gotta love Rose" she said, more to herself than anything. Jack grinned.

"Jesus, look at the time!" he yelped as he checked his watch. "The others should be getting to the Hub by now. Fancy Owen's check up and some of Ianto's to-die-for coffee?"

"Now there's an opportunity I can't pass up" grinned Becky. She took Jack's arm and they walked to the SUV together. Jack beamed at her happy expression and the spring in her step. It was so nice to walk with someone who was perfectly normal, yet perfectly happy. He had found that Torchwood was getting more and more depressing, and it was a breath of fresh air to him to be with someone with a natural smile on her face and in her eyes. They got into the car and pretty soon were arriving back at the Hub. Jack paused before getting out of the car, and laid a hand on Becky's arm as she made to get out. She turned at his touch.

"What's up?" she asked as Jack faced her. He smiled and studied her face.

"Nothing. I just wanted one more reminder of Estelle before we went in."

Becky smiled and blushed as he leant over and lightly kissed her cheek. He sat back and grinned briefly, and then opened the car door. Becky followed suit as he leapt agilely down from the driver's seat and made his way to Torchwood's back entrance. Ianto was already behind the small desk and he greeted them with a wide smile before letting them through.

"Coffee's brewing" he told them, grinning as Jack vaulted over the desk and gave him a bone crushing hug in response.

"OK, I'm finding it difficult to breathe now, sir. I'm not that special."

"Oh, but Ianto, you are" Jack grinned, let go of him and walked through to the Hub. Becky smiled warmly at Ianto as she followed.

"He's in a happy mood today, isn't he?" he commented. Becky laughed and nodded.

"Can't imagine why" she smiled. She walked through the door and caught up with Jack, who was now deep in conversation with Owen, who beamed as she approached.

"No side effects apparent yet?" he asked. Becky shook her head and let Owen give her a few scans. He nodded and smiled in approval as Toshiko bought up the results.

"Negative, negative, negative. Looks like we've been successful" he confirmed, and he laughed as Becky squealed with delight and flung her arms around his neck.

"Nice to have someone happy here for once, eh, Jack?" he commented as he buckled under Becky's sudden hug.

"Exactly what I was thinking" Jack replied, a massive grin set on his face. Gwen and Tosh were also smiling appreciatively as Ianto walked in with a tray laden down with six mugs of coffee. He laughed at the sight of Becky clinging to Owen's neck and handed each of them a mug. Jack winked at Ianto as he took his.

"So what exotic kind are we sampling today, master of the coffee machine? Something from the depths of Peru, maybe? Or a small Brazilian town?"

Ianto shook his head.

"Nope. Nescafe from Sainsbury's down the road."

The others laughed. Becky let go of Owen and took her coffee, smiling widely. Gwen took a sip from her mug and grinned.

"Tell you what, Becky, you've made everyone a lot happier this morning" she commented. "I've never seen Jack grinning like that before, and I don't think Tosh has laughed like that in weeks." Tosh shrugged and nodded.

"Torchwood can be a rather depressing place to work, it gets so stressful" she agreed. "But it's nice to hear some laughter like that here for the first time in quite a few months."

Becky blushed as the others nodded in agreement.

"I didn't intend…I mean…I'm just a normally happy person" she said, her face reddening more and more. "Hang on" she paused "what did you do with the little alien ball thingy?"

"It's here" Jack held up a box containing Becky's alien device. It was emitting the same blue light as the first, and a small humming sound could be heard. Jack passed it to her and she studied it closely.

"So you're the little bugger who made me start hurting people" she whispered. Everyone reeled back in surprise as it leapt out of the box at her voice and just floated in midair, revolving slowly. Becky scurried backwards to Jack, who gripped her arm reassuringly.

"It's OK" he whispered in her ear as she started trembling. "It's not going to-" he stopped as the ball started vibrating. The blue light seemed to retract, and then the bright blue beam that had been issuing from Becky's fingertips shot directly towards Ianto, who leapt back in surprise.

"Ianto, get over here!" yelled Jack, who had pulled Becky down to the floor and was now shielding her from any harmful ray. "And the rest of you, just get down! Now!"

Ianto dived down by Jack and Becky as the others ducked behind Torchwood equipment. The ball shot beams repeatedly after them, and managed to hit the computer station. Jack stood up angrily.

"The only thing it manages to shoot and it's the most expensive equipment in the Hub?!" he yelled before ducking back down, narrowly avoiding a ray shot by the device.

"How can we stop it?" screamed Gwen as it turned towards her and Toshiko. Jack looked at the floating metal ball helplessly and drew Becky closer.

"It activated at the start of your voice, maybe you can stop it" he whispered, laying a protective hand on her arm. She slid out of his grip so she could grasp his hand as she stood up and faced the ball directly.

"Stop!" she cried, squeezing Jack's hand tightly as she did so. "Just stop it!"

The blue light faded, and the ball dropped to the floor, no longer dangerous.


	5. Chapter 5

Becky approached the ball cautiously, and prodded it gently with her foot. She let out a sigh of relief as nothing happened and bent down to put it back in the box. Gwen stood up shakily and gripped the nearest surface to her.

"What was that all about? Jack?"

"I'm still connected, aren't I?" Becky was starting to shake a little. She sat down on a chair as her knee's started to buckle and Jack handed her a paper bag as the colour drained from her cheeks.

"Just breathe, and try not to throw up" he said comfortingly, and smiled slightly as Becky obliged. "And yes, you are still connected. No idea how, but you just are."

The others started to gather round. Gwen sat next to Becky and put a reassuring arm around her shoulders, while Toshiko started to reboot the computer system. Owen squatted down next to Jack as Ianto handed Becky a cup of coffee. She smiled gratefully and leant against Gwen weakly. Jack stood up, a hard glint in his eye.

"Tosh, can you do some more scans? Just anything that can explain how they're still linked. Owen, I need you to examine Lily again, note any similarities between Becky's case and hers. Gwen, we still have the rapist's clothes, they need to be checked, see if you can find an identity along with anything alien. Ianto…"

"Make more coffee?" Ianto was getting slightly bored with his usual job.

"No, I'd like you and Becky to come with me back to the alley where this all started. You're not just a coffee boy, you know."

Ianto smiled, almost gratefully, Becky noted. She waited while the two men fetched their coats and accompanied them out of the door as the others got to their assigned tasks. Jack turned to Becky and handed her an earpiece identical to the one he was already wearing.

"We need to stay in touch at all times" he explained as she placed it in her ear and switched it on. She followed Jack out of the Hub and hung back so she could walk beside Ianto to the car.

"Where are you from, anyway?" Ianto asked. "You don't have a Welsh accent, so I assumed…"

Becky smiled. "I'm from London. I moved here about 7 months ago, when my family died. This was the only place where I had people I knew. And now even they're gone."

"How did…"

"Fire. It was my aunt's wedding and there was an…accident. I lost them all." There were tears sparkling in her eyes and Ianto decided to drop it.

"So what do you make of him?" Ianto asked, nodding towards Jack.

"I like him, but there's a lot of…mystery about him. Like there's a lot of stuff he's hiding. I mean, he's told me a lot about people like Estelle and the Doctor and Rose, but…"

"What?" Ianto was clearly confused. Why hadn't Jack mentioned any of these people to the rest of them? He knew that Gwen knew things the others didn't as far as Estelle was concerned, but Jack very rarely mentioned his private life to the others. As soon as Becky realised this, she changed the subject.

"So how did you get involved with this lot?"

"I used to work for Torchwood One, with my girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Used to. She died. Her name was Lisa."

Becky was silent for a moment, at a loss for what to say.

"Ianto, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Ianto said as they approached the SUV. Becky smiled as she saw Jack standing there, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Not the time for a chinwag" he said, but he was smiling as he said it. Ianto got into the back seat as Jack opened the passenger door for Becky before getting in himself. He started the engine and they drove in silence for a while. Becky jumped in surprise as Gwen's voice sounded suddenly in her earpiece.

"Jack? Becky? Ianto? You guys there?"

"We're here" Jack replied calmly. "What have you found?"

"A bag of those balls. They were hidden in the rapist's pocket. Oh, and his name was Chris Walker. 36, Welsh, unmarried, no family to speak of."

"So not too difficult to cover up?"

"No."

"Good to hear. We don't need another load on our shoulders. How many balls were there?"

"Ten. We're hoping they came in a twelve pack, then we've got none missing."

"Fingers crossed. Thanks for the update, Gwen. We're just heading into the area now."

"Keep us posted."

They pulled once more into the alley where Becky had been raped. Crouching down in the spot where Chris Walker had last stood, Jack felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He shivered and Becky squatted down next to him. Her face was pale and she seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"I killed him" she said weakly. Jack slid an arm around her waist and Ianto slipped her hand through his.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. He brought it on himself, he was the one that put that thing inside you, after all. Speaking of that, Ianto, can we give that little bugger a name?"

Ianto thought for a second as the three of them stood up, Jack's arm still around Becky's waist and Ianto still holding her hand.

"Globe of Grief?"

Jack contemplated this suggestion.

"You're getting better at this, Ianto."

"Thank you, sir."

Jack smiled, but the smile was short lived. A sharp chill suddenly flooded their bodies, leaving them gasping for breath. Ianto went pale and started to shake, Jack was trembling slightly and his face had a slight greenish tinge to it. Becky's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed onto Ianto, who caught her. He buckled slightly under her weight and he was still shaking. Jack took her from Ianto and gathered her up in his arms. He smiled as she stirred and opened her eyes.

"We've really gotta stop meeting like this" he grinned. Becky giggled weakly and leant against Jack, all energy suddenly drained out of her.

"Is she sleeping?" Ianto peered over Jack's shoulder at Becky's closed eyes and small half-smile.

"Think so. She's really light, actually, has she eaten since she came to Torchwood?"

Ianto nodded.

"Jack? Jack! Are you there?!" Toshiko's voice came through the earpiece, startling them both. Jack hurriedly took Becky's earpiece out, so she wouldn't be woken.

"Tosh? What's going on?"

"Is Becky OK?"

"Not really, she just upped and fainted on us."

"Well, Owen just destroyed the ball that was still connected to her. He just whacked it with a hammer and crushed it."

"What? But they were still linked!"

"Exactly. He killed the ball, so…"

"He might have killed Becky" finished Ianto, his voice starting to shake.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, God, she's not…"

"No, look, she's breathing!" Jack breathed a sigh of relief and almost dropped Becky. He and Ianto raced to the SUV as Tosh urged them to get back to the Hub as quickly as possible. Becky's eyes flickered open again as Jack started the engine.

"Jack, I don't feel well…I mean really…" she whispered.

"It's OK, Becky, we're here" Jack reassured her as he turned a corner on two wheels. "We're getting you back to the Hub, Owen's going to be able to fix it." He cast a worried glance behind him to Ianto, who responded in a similar way. Becky closed her eyes again, only to be shaken by Ianto.

"No, stay awake, honey" he said, smiling shakily. Becky moaned a little and shifted in her seat. She was finding it difficult to stay awake, and was soon drifting off again. Ianto shook her again and Jack spoke from the driver's seat as he sped down the deserted road.

"Stay awake, Becky! Please, we need you to stay awake." His urgent tone woke Becky properly, and she hardly blinked again until they got to the Hub. On arriving, Jack got out of the car and lifted Becky carefully out of the passenger's seat. He put her down on her feet and held her hand as he pulled her along, following Ianto to the back entrance. Becky felt herself growing weaker as she ran, but shook it off.

"Jack? Shouldn't I be dead by now?" she asked as they entered through to the Hub. Jack shook his head.

"What were you doing when we felt that chill?"

"Just standing. You had your arm around my…oh!"

"Exactly. Ianto and I both shared the blow with you. Since I can't die, that sorta passed on to you temporarily too."

"Wow. Lucky." Becky commented. She sat on the sofa behind the computer station and watched as Jack made his way over to Owen. Tosh sat next to her and handed her a glass of water.

"This should be fun to watch" she murmured sarcastically as Jack came within 3 inches of Owen's face, his expression one of utter fury.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he yelled. "You knew they were still linked! How did it not enter your head that something like this could happen?"

Owen looked over at Becky, who averted her gaze, unable to look him in the eye. He turned back to Jack.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright? I didn't think it through!" he protested. Jack stared at him in disbelief.

"Owen, what we do…we can't afford not to think it through! Everything we do has a consequence, and we need to make sure we know what that is and if it's worth the risk. Even if it has to take a split second to make the judgement, we can't not think it through." Jack's tone was calm, but his voice shook slightly as he tried to make the message clear. Owen hung his head in shame.

"Look, Becky, I'm really sorry." He was surprised when Becky smiled kindly.

"It's OK. I know you didn't mean it to end up like this."

"You mean you forgive him?" Jack was equally shocked when Becky nodded.

"That's what happy people do, after all" she smiled. Jack laughed to himself quietly and patted Owen lightly on the back.

"Just think next time, OK?"

Owen nodded and raised his eyebrows behind Jack's back to Gwen, who shrugged. Tosh turned to face Becky.

"What have you done to Jack?" she laughed. "Normally, I don't think Owen would have got away with that."

Becky laughed weakly and shrugged. Her face was now chalk-white but her smile still had not vanished. Jack walked over and knelt in front of her.

"No sleeping. Promise?"

Becky smiled and held up three fingers.

"Promise. Girl Guide's honour?"

Jack laughed and got up, ruffling her hair as he walked past. She swatted his hand away and grinned as Ianto did what he did best and made her a coffee. Cradling it in her hands, she sank back against the cushions and fell into a conversation with Tosh and Gwen. Ianto followed Jack up to his office.

"Sir, can I get you a coffee?"

"No thanks, Ianto." Jack's reply startled Ianto, as he had never before refused a cup of coffee.

"Sir?"

"Mmm?"

"You OK?"

Jack nodded, but did not smile in response. Ianto turned to walk away, and then spun on his heel and sat in the chair opposite Jack's desk.

"What's wrong? I'm not leaving until you tell me."

"You very cute, stubborn mule" Jack laughed. "I'm just worried about Becky. What if we can't break that link?"

Ianto shook his head.

"We'll find a way, sir. You always do."

"Yeah, but…ah, never mind. Actually, Ianto, I will have that coffee."

Ianto got up, nodded and smiled reassuringly. He left the room, and Jack started spinning absent-mindedly in his chair.

"Having fun?" Becky was leaning against the door frame, smiling. Jack stopped spinning and smiled back. He patted the desk in front of him and Becky sat. She handed him a cup of coffee.

"Compliments of the mule, apparently."

Jack laughed and took the mug. He went to speak, but stopped himself. Becky smiled sadly.

"You don't know how to break the connection, do you?"

Jack shook his head, looking Becky in the eye as he did so. She nodded.

"Thanks for trying, at least" she smiled, tears sparkling in her eyes. Jack took her hand in both of his.

"That doesn't mean I'm giving up" he said firmly. "We'll find an answer, just you wait."

Becky nodded and her smile widened a little. "Thank you." She wiped a tear that had escaped away and laughed.

"I'm turning into an emotional wreck here"

Jack smiled. There was silence for a moment as Becky wiped her tears away. She was growing even paler, and her skin now had an almost transparent look to it.

"Bloody hell, I feel weird now" she muttered as she slid off the desk. She stood still for a second, swaying slightly on the spot, and looked up at Jack, who had gotten to his feet.

"Help" she squeaked, and then fell into his quickly outstretched arms, once again unconscious. Dropping his mug, Jack laid her gently on the floor and felt for Becky's pulse. Swearing, he then checked her breathing. Just as he did so, Owen came rushing into the room. He stopped at the sight of Jack kneeling over Becky's limp form, surrounded by a pool of lukewarm coffee.


	7. Chapter 7

"What the hell?" Owen dropped the papers he was holding and knelt down by Jack. "Is she…"

"One sec." Jack felt Becky's neck for a pulse. "She's not breathing, but there's the tiniest hint of a pulse." He bent down, tilted Becky's head back, pinched her nose and covered her mouth with his. He exhaled twice, and then waited for Owen to perform the chest compressions. After two more breaths, Becky coughed weakly, causing Jack to laugh with relief. She opened her eyes and smiled faintly. She gave Jack a tiny wink as she let him pick her up again and sit her in his chair. Jack turned to Owen.

"What are the papers for?"

"We think we've found something. See here, all of the readings on Lily's Globe of Grief – great name, by the way - dropped once we – well, I - destroyed Becky's. If we do the same to the others, it'd bring all readings down to zero and should break the link."

"Worth a shot" Jack said quickly, as Becky started to cough. He gathered her up again and raced down the stairs, closely followed by Owen.

"Becky, I want you to tell us if anything changes, if you feel the slightest bit stronger or weaker, OK?" Jack said urgently as he watched Gwen laying the Globes out. "Now, I'm going to keep a hold of you, like last time, so you'll be OK."

Becky nodded and waited for the first blow. Owen took the hammer, aimed it at the first Globe, and brought it down with a force that shook the table, crushing the device to dust. Becky gasped.

"Good or bad feeling?" Tosh called from her place at the computer desk. Becky gave a thumbs up and Owen brought the hammer down onto the second. Jack winced as Becky struggled to catch her breath. Again, she gave the thumbs up and Owen continued to destroy the Globes. With the third, she was able to slide an arm around Jack's neck. With the fourth and fifth, her strength increased even more.

"Readings are dropping all the time!" Tosh called excitedly as the sixth was crushed. As her body got stronger, Becky leapt lightly from Jack's grip, still clutching his arm. Colour was starting to return to her cheeks and a glint was shining in her eyes. Jack gripped her hand, refusing to let her go as the seventh was destroyed. Each blow winded them both and brought tears to Becky's eyes, but as the eighth was smashed she started to laugh. As the last Globe was shattered, they were all cheering, except Toshiko.

"There's still too high a reading on Lily's ball, it doesn't match the averages! There's got to be just one more out there, besides Lily's!"

There was a horrible silence as they realised what Tosh's words meant. Ianto suddenly let out an "Oh!" of comprehension and raced up to the Tourist Office. He grabbed his coat off the hook and felt through his pockets until his fingers closed onto a small metal sphere, about the size and weight of a ping pong ball. He sprinted back down to Jack and placed the ball triumphantly in front of him. Letting out a cry of amazement, Jack threw his free arm around Ianto's shoulders and kissed his forehead, laughing ecstatically.

"Where did that come from?!"

"Found it in the alley. I'm not just a coffee boy, you know." He placed the ball in front of Owen, who immediately crushed it. Becky smiled as Jack handed her the one remaining Globe. Lily's Globe.

"Care to do the honours?" he asked, handing her the hammer. He made to let go of her hand, but Becky gripped it tightly.

"Only if you do them with me" she replied, beaming as Jack squeezed her hand and took the hammer with his other hand. Clutching the hammer together, they brought it down and smashed the ball into smithereens. Becky started to cry as she felt as though a weight was being lifted off her. Jack let out a whoop as Tosh confirmed the readings to be zero and laughed as Becky flung her arms around his neck.

"So how're you feeling?" grinned Gwen.

"More alive than ever!" replied Becky, letting go of Jack and skipping over to Owen, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She hugged the others tightly and beamed as Jack slipped an arm around her shoulders. She looked around at everyone's smiling faces and laughed.

"What happened to the depressing Torchwood?"

"You." Jack was serious. "You've brought life back to Torchwood. Before we'd just get on with the job, but now we're laughing too. Look how amazing everyone looks now!"

Becky blushed modestly.

"Thank you" Jack continued. "You've, well, you've brought us all back to life"

"Only after you lot saved mine" Becky cut in. She beamed at them all, her eyes sparkling happily again as they returned the smiles. She stopped and frowned.

"I don't get it. I mean, how could destroying the one Globe almost kill me, but smashing all the others bring me back?"

"You were connected to your ball, right?" Jack explained. "That, in turn, was connected to all the others, but the others weren't linked to you. By destroying every connection your Globe had made, it meant the overall thing was completely crushed. Meaning you turned back to normal. Does that make sense?"

"No." Becky laughed. "But I'm guessing nothing here does, right?"

"Right" Jack smiled. Gwen laughed and stretched.

"Jack, I need to get back to Rhys. Is that OK?"

Jack nodded and raised his eyebrows as Owen started to speak.

"If you're letting Gwen go…"

Jack laughed.

"Anyone who wants to go can go. It's alright with me."

Ianto, Owen and Tosh beamed and said their goodbyes. Becky gave each of them a last hug as they left and then turned to Jack. He smiled.

"Staying here, are you?"

"If that's OK. It's not as though I've got anywhere to go."

Jack nodded and his smile broadened.

"Listen…if you don't have somewhere to stay…you could, sorta, join us? Join Torchwood?"

"What?" Becky laughed. "Come on, I can't exactly keep up with you lot"

"Course you can! We'll give you some training and we could always use another pair of hands, legs and eyes."

"Well…OK, then, I guess." Becky said, not quite believing it.

"But there is one condition." Jack grinned. "Don't lose the happiness, OK?"

Becky laughed and nodded. She smiled as Jack held out his hand.

"There's somewhere I need to go, and I'd like you to come with me. If it's OK with you, that is."

Becky paused.

"Is it always this dangerous?"

"Not always. But a lot of the time, yeah." His grin faded as he saw Becky hesitate. "Hey, it's a dangerous job, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna let anything happen to you. Think back to today!" He wiggled the fingers on his outstretched hand, and beamed as Becky laughed and took it.

* * *

**Just the one more chapter to go. Thanks a lot for the reviews so far! **


	8. Chapter 8

"Rhys? Are you home?" Gwen called out from the front door. She smiled as she saw Rhys coming out of the bedroom. She made her way over to him, slipped her hands around his neck and kissed him.

"Wait a minute" Rhys said, pulling away. "I know how this is going to go. Torchwood will call any minute and you'll have to leave."

Gwen smiled and took out her phone from her pocket. She flipped the back cover open, removed the battery and tossed it behind her.

"I think I'm OK for tonight." She smiled as Rhys grinned and hugged her tight, pulling her back through the door he had appeared through.

---

Tosh lay curled up on the sofa with a blanket wrapped around her legs. She was watching a selection of her favourite DVDs while she had the night off. Snuggling further into the cushions, she reached past her mobile for a glass of wine and smiled over the brim as the title credits of the Da Vinci Code appeared on the screen. Torchwood wasn't going to bother her tonight.

---

Owen was sitting at his computer with a bottle of beer, talking to a few girls in an online chat-room. He smiled as one of the regulars, Anna, came online and started messaging him.

**ANNA**: Hey, Owen, you're on early! How was your day?

Owen smiled and quickly typed a reply, avoiding all mention of the truth.

**OWEN**: Uneventful. How was yours?

---

Ianto sat in an armchair in an empty flat, twirling his mobile phone in his fingers as he leafed through an old photo album Lisa had put together months before she changed. He got to the back page and closed it, reaching for a more recent album as he did so. This one was full of pictures of Torchwood, of everyone involved and of everything they had come across. He grinned happily as he turned the pages portraying his, Jack's, Owen's, Tosh's and Gwen's smiles and looked across to his open laptop. Putting the album down, he then logged into his Torchwood account and started to create a new one for Becky. He had an accurate hunch they would be seeing a lot more of her in the near future.

---

Becky and Jack were in a cemetery. They walked past long since abandoned graves, past angels with no heads and tombstones engraved with now illegible writing. They made their way to the more recent area of the cemetery and Jack stopped, kneeling down by a large, white headstone. Becky knelt beside him to read the name engraved on it in elaborate lettering.

_Estelle Cole_

_17__th__ September 1924 – 21__st__ March 2005_

_Always remembered as the prettiest girl at the London Astoria._

Becky smiled sadly.

"This is the Estelle you were telling me about earlier? The one you said I reminded you of?"

Jack nodded and lightly touched the photograph under the writing on the stone with a shaking hand. Becky laid a hand on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze as she leant closer to see the picture.

"She really was beautiful. 'The prettiest girl at the London Astoria', did you write that?"

Jack smiled and nodded again, blinking back a tear.

"She was."

He got up and took Becky's hand as they started to walk away.

"You really do remind me of her, you know that?"

Becky smiled as Jack put an arm around her and pulled her close. Jack turned and gave the tombstone a last smile before walking out of the cemetery gates back to the SUV. They drove in silence for a little while before Jack spoke.

"I go there as often as possible. Just so she knows I still remember her."

"I'm sure she knows anyway." Becky smiled as Jack pulled up outside the gates of a local park. He took two litre bottles of water from the back of the car and handed one to Becky as he got out.

"Come on, just feel like some fresh air."

Becky jumped down from the passenger seat and walked beside him along the path to a corner shop. She waited outside as he went in, emerging a few minutes later with six umbrellas. He handed one to Becky and grinned.

"Torchwood issue umbrella."

Becky took the umbrella with a breath of laughter and walked with Jack through the park. They spent an hour walking and talking until finally Jack suggested they made their way back to the car.

"Oh, and Becky, I think we should conduct just one more test – to make sure you really are completely back to normal. Fancy getting mad again?"

"OK, but how-" Becky gasped as Jack suddenly splashed some water from his bottle in her face. He laughed as he saw her standing there, dripping.

"I forgot the lid was off!" he protested, starting to run as Becky started to unscrew the top off her bottle. She chased him down the path and attempted to pour some water over his head, laughing in frustration as he opened one of the umbrellas he was still holding. She wrestled it out of his grip and emptied the bottle, giggling as he shook the wet hair from his eyes. Once both bottles were empty, they walked back to the car, sopping wet and both sporting wide grins on their faces. Jack drove them back to the Hub, only stopping outside each Torchwood member's house or flat to leave an umbrella and a note outside the front door. Each note said the same thing.

_As requested by a certain member, here's a Torchwood issued umbrella. _

_They should come in useful sometime!_

_Hope you enjoyed your night off, back to work now._

_Jack :-)_

_P.S – See what Becky's done? She's got me using smileys! Never thought I'd see the day._

As he dropped an umbrella and note outside the last door – Gwen's – Jack turned to Becky and smiled.

"You know" he whispered in her ear. "I think you're going to make a big impact on this lot"

* * *

**Well, that's that for this one. Becky will be appearing in more fanfics soon - so keep checking!**

**Thanks again for the great reviews - you've made me very happy!**


End file.
